


Death of Michael Demiurgos

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Death of the twins. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its time to find out what Michael gets for a punishment.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Original Character(s)
Series: Death of the twins. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Death of Michael Demiurgos

Michael glared at his siblings as they dragged him before their father. He was shoved to the ground while Gabriel grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at their father. “Dad?” He growled.

God stood there looking down at his song. “You shouldn’t have killed your twin, Michael.”

Michael snorted slightly. “At least he is gone.”

God chuckled softly. “Sorry to burst your bubble son but Lucifer lives again.” He said simply. “You two your powers are only second to mine.” He shook his head slightly. “I am going to have to punish you.”

Michael snorted slightly. “So I will just go and take him out again father.”

God grinned at his son. “Oh, my poor boy I’m going to ‘kill’ you. Though I failed in your twin’s punishment and I made it up to him.”

“What with that human slut of his?” Michael said before he winced as Gabriel pulled his hair back further. “Ow, that does hurt you twit.”

God shook his head slightly. “Time for you to face your punishment with someone loyal to me and your twin brother.”

Michael tried to rise up on his feet.

Gabriel pushed his little brother back down. “Heel.”

“Enjoy your punishment son,” God said before he snapped his fingers before he sent his son away.

Ella opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she pushed herself backward with a scream. “LUCIFER!”

Michael growled at the girl. “Sorry brat but your talking to the wrong twin. And this wasn’t my idea it was my father’s.”

Ella shook her head slightly. “Nope, nope, nope just be gone when I get out of the shower or else.” She said before she dashed in the shower.

Michael sighed before he got up and walked away. “Annoying human.”

Thirty minutes Ella came out of the bathroom with a happy sigh. ‘Oh yay he’s gone.” She said before she went back to get dressed so she could go to work.

Michael was in the kitchen checking things out.

Ella came out and walked into the kitchen and glared darkly at him. “Why are you still here?”

“Because my father placed me here why else?” Michael said annoyed. “You’re a strange human.”

Ella mentally rolled her eyes as she sighed softly. “I got to get to work.” She walked over to the door and held it open for him. “Go!”

Michael walked over and stared at her. “Go where?”

Ella shoved him hard through the door. “Just go you walking idiot.” She muttered as she locked the door and followed him out. She headed to the car. She made him follow her and shoved her in before she got in and drove to the police station. She had to drag him out of the car so he could follow her inside. She saw Lucifer sitting across from Chloe. “Lucifer will you take your brother back?”

Lucifer turned and smirked his devilish smirk at his brother. “Oh look its Mickey Mouse how cute.”

Michael glared darkly at his brother. “Haha, Lucy.”

Lucifer patted his brother on his head. “Good little mouse.” He looked at Ella. “He’s your problem for the time being Ella as part of my father’s punishment for what he’s done.” He said simply. “But I wish I had more time to explain right now Mrs. Lopez but I can explain later just stop by Lux.” He bent his head and kissed Chloe on her cheek. “See you later detective.” He walked over to Dan’s desk and patted Trixie on her head. “Ready little human?” He said holding his hand out to her.

Trixie looked up and smiled up at him. “I love you Lucifer.” She said taking his hand.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I know.” He looked at Dan. “If there is an issue I will call you since Chloe will be in court all day.”

Dan nodded his head. “Hopefully Chloe won’t be in their past dinner time but you never know. If it looks like that I will let you know.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “She can always sleep on the couch for a bit until one of you can get away.” Lucifer walked Trixie to his twin brother. “Trixie the prick walking around pretending to me this is him my twin brother Michael.”

Trixie kicked Michael’s shin.

Michael winced as he glared darkly at the little girl. “What was that for?”

“For being mean and the word Lucifer used,” Trixie said cutely.

Lucifer winked at his twin. “Have fun Mickey Mouse.” He walked out with Trixie as he laughed knowing how much his brother hated being called that.

Dan looked at Chloe. “Ella, you can put Mickey Mouse ears on him if it helps you tell that’s not Lucifer?”

Chloe laughed as she walked out with her ex-husband as they both had to go to court today.

Michael turned when Ella started to snicker. “What?”

“Oh, just the fact that your so bothered about being called Mickey Mouse and your brother isn’t all that bothered by being called Lucy,” Ella said truthfully.

Michael wrinkled his nose before he rubbed his shoulder. “Yes well Lucy should have stayed put and I would have stayed out of his life.”

Ella led him into her lap and sat him in the corner of the room. “Before Lucifer fell in love without knowing and after he is a better person. And we all are because of your twin.”

“I’m sure you have heard the story’s of when Lucifer the first-ever rebel with a ‘cause’ broke out of the Silver City and was punished?” Michael asked her simply.

Ella nodded her head. “Yes. What about it.”

Michael chuckled softly. “You will see later how much that is, real human.” He said simply as he just sat there.

Ella shook her head and turned back to her work. Hours later she walked into the loft being closely followed by Michael. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer walked out of his room still fully dressed as he smiled at Ella but he glared at his twin. “Well, what’s going to happen and has happen is your fault, Michael.”

“Very funny brother all of this is your fault,” Michael said snapping at his brother.

Ella stood there tapping her foot. “Someone tell me what’s going on now?”

Lucifer sighed softly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry for all this Ella. But I never lied to you about who or what I really am.”

Ella half heartily laughed. “Your an actor we all know that.”

Michael snorted and winced when Ella hit him in the stomach. “Watch it, little human.” He snapped at her.

Lucifer sighed softly before he sadly shifted into his devil face. “Mrs. Lopez?”

Ella turned and she choked back on a scream as she watched Lucifer shift back. She turned and looked at Michael. “And what… are you?”

Michael let his black wings came out before he turned and looked at his twin. “How long do I have to follow her around?”

“Until you learn your lesson little brother,” Lucifer said simply before he looked at Ella. “You okay?”

Ella sat down slowly. “Not sure. Um, forgive me for asking but does Chloe know all of this?”

Michael snorted.

“Yes as does Linda as well. Amendiael is really our brother and Mazikeen is really a demon.” Lucifer said simply. “But take your time Ella okay?”

“But why is he following me around all the time?” Ella asked. “That is creepy.”

Lucifer cracked up laughing as his brother glared at him. “Oh shut it Mickey Mouse. Anyway, our father thought you were the best person to teach my prick of a twin brother about humans.” He said with a smile.

Ella nodded her head slightly. “He’s got a long, long, long lesson to learn.”

“Or until your death,” Michael said simply. He soon found himself pressed against the wall with his brother’s hand around his throat. “There is the devil everyone knows and hates.” He said smirking.

Lucifer growled at his brother. “Don’t threaten my friend little brother.”

Ella smiled softly. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Your very much welcome Ella.” He said stepping back from his twin. “And I will always accept hugs from you,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Your to, good of a person to end up in hell I can tell.” He winked at her.

Ella nodded her head slightly. “Do you think I can get a collar and leash for your brother?” Ella asked with a smile.

Michael growled before he cursed her out.

Lucifer stood there cracking up laughing at the whole thing. “I will see what I can get my father to do about making this less strange okay?”

Ella nodded her head slightly. “And you better take good care of Chloe from here on out.” She turned and walked out dragging Michael along behind her.

Lucifer walked out onto the balcony and chuckled softly as he put his hands together and started to pray to his father. “I told you dad you should have transformed him into something to make this less strange. But normal for everyone else who doesn’t know the truth.”

God chuckled softly as he appeared beside his son. “Your right. Though have you decided what you want?”

“Besides Chloe forever?” Lucifer asked his father.

God nodded his head.

“I don’t want to return to hell any time soon dad I really don’t. I want to spend my time with Chloe until I get the nerve to ask her what you asked mom. I love her with everything that’s within me dad.” Lucifer said looking at his father.

God patted his son on his back. “Leave me to pick someone else to guard hell for you. But the whole thing between you and Chloe that’s on you.”

Lucifer smiled as he turned as he heard the elevator door open as he walked towards it greeting whoever came up to see him.

The next morning elsewhere Michael opened his eyes as he looked around as he didn’t stand very tall.

Ella came out of her room and saw the dog sitting on the bed looking around confused. “Aww so cute.”

Michael turned and glared darkly at her. “Not cute they turned me into a dog you stupid hag.” Look how bad all of this is?”

Ella bit her bottom lip and didn’t want to tell him he has Mickey Mouse ears too. “Calm yourself down.” She turned and went back to her room.

Michael saw the ears and howled/screamed his rage. “FATHER!”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Not much I could do with it as the show hasn't started back up. But I thought I have a little fun with it none the less.


End file.
